Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by diamondloveheart
Summary: After the Cullens left Bella became depressed.Charlie sent her to Italy boarding school. She met The Volturi and became a vampire and the princess. But the Cullens are back as Aro's guests. How will Bella react. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella we are going to have some guests" said my father Aro

"Who are they" I asked curiously

"Well Isabella that's a surprise" answered Aro

"Ok bye I'm going to my room then" I said then left

Well I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi princess of the Volturi. You see everyone respects me because I can just kill them in a snap of my finger. Long dark red hair cascades down my back and sharp red eyes which make me look dangerous yet gorgeous. I am even more beautiful than that blonde Cullen. My power is to control the weather and the four elements fire, earth, water and air. Those are my original powers I am a sponge I can absorb powers like just touch the person and I have their power so I have everyone's power in Volterra.

When I was human I fell in love with a vampire his whole family lied to me saying they loved me and everything but they didn't they left me. He said he didn't love me anymore. I was depressed for months Charlie said that was enough and he sent me to Italy to boarding school I didn't want to go but I had to I couldn't stay in forks it reminded me of him everywhere I see.

When I came to Italy I was a complete changed person I wasn't shy anymore I was strong and I spoke my own mind. I had lots of friends one day I went shopping with my friend and when we were coming home it was late like 9:00 at night my friend went other way (she was living with her parents) and I went my own was towards the school.

Suddenly I heard a creak it was like when someone walks on leaves and they crunch. I turned around and there was no one there so I kept walking. Then I saw it a man no a vampire was hunting a woman he has already bit her. I was socked I couldn't move I was numb. The vampire saw me I couldn't move I was going to die the vampire glared at me it was not just any glare it was a hard cold glare then he came forward and said "aro is going to be interest in you" suddenly I had remember Edward (wince) tell me about the Volturi aro was their leader and how Carlisle used to be with them. I wasn't on my feet any more the man was carrying me. He took me to the volturi castle, Aro said I was going to be powerful I didn't know what he meant.

He questioned if I wanted to be changed to a vampire or be killed because I know the existence of vampires I choose to be changed. And here I am I got crowned to be the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the reviews guys so much**

I went to my room to change what I was wearing. I was wearing a spaghetti dress with frills at the bottom. I now changed to a black strapless dress it was very short. I paired it up with black 5 inch stilettos and hot red lipstick.

"Jane!" I called I knew I was too loud but still who cares

"What do you want Bella" questioned Jane from upstairs

"I need to hunt, want to go to a club"

"Sure my eyes are black" said Jane

Jane came downstairs all dressed up and we went to the cars. I got in my Lamborghini which was might night blue and Jane got in her red bmw convertible. And we set off. When we reached the club I went straight in I saw a man who was harrsing a women I went to him.

"Do you want to have some fun" I said

"Wow you are hot" he said looking at my body up and down

I walked away to the alley way I knew he was following me so I kept walking to the end I turned around and was met with his lips I kissed him for a while and then moved to his neck. After about 5 second I bit him. He screamed in pain I didn't care. I sucked his blood not long after I was drained out of blood. I threw his body in the dumpsters and went to the club. I was satisfied but not full yet so I did the same thing to 2 more men.

I walked to Jane I saw her eyes were red so I knew that she was fed I asked Jane to come and dance so when we were dancing I swear I saw bit of bronze but I was just paranoid why would they be in Italy and even if they are in Italy why were they in a club. They were goody two shoes they never have fun like going in clubs.

When Jane and I went home we sat in my bedroom and were looking at magazines. Discussing who was hot Taylor Launter or Robert Pattinson. I have to admit they kinda looked like Jacob and Edward.

After a short while Aro called us to the throne room. When we went down stairs I was in the same dress and shoes I didn't bother to change. I knew it would take me less than 1 minute to change but who cares. Then I smelled it 7 familiar scents. They were very familiar but yet so far away from my mind. I didn't think about it anymore I would see the people soon and I would know who they are.

I was walking down the stairs at a very slow pace. I but then I saw them it was then the people who broke my heart in to a million pieces.

"This is my daughter Isabella Volturi" said Aro proudly

"Hi" I said

Then I heard 7 gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews please review more. Review review review**

Omg it was them the Cullens. Why were they here? Aro knows about my past with them so why did he do that to me and bring them here. I was so angry I knew my eyes were red than ever and my red crazy hair messy.

Then I saw the look jaspers face. Opps I forgot that he could know what people were feeling. Opps I took my hood down and tried to smile my best smile as possible. But I knew even if I tried to smile he would know my true feeling. I felt love. Love and anger towards these people. Anger because they left me they lied to me that they loved me and love because even thought they lied and left I still love them they were still like my family.

I tried to read their minds.

_Rosalie- she looks like Bella but she has got red hair Bella has brown I miss Bella even if I acted I hated her she was like a sister to me_

_Emmett- oo she is hottt reminds me of bells I don't know why I miss her_

_Jasper- wow she hates us and love why does she love us especially Edward only Bella felt that kind of love for Edward_

_Alice- oo her clothes are nice I wish my sister Bella was here I could have played Bella Barbie on her and her look pretty._

_Esme- this girl look sweet I hope she is nice she is the princess of Volturi I don't even know her and it feels that she is my daughter. Daughter... Bella I miss her_

_Carlisle- I heard she is powerful I wonder what her powers are I heard that she is a shield like Bella. I miss Bella_

_Edward-what is this new feeling love why am I feeling love to this beautiful girl. I should feel love to my Bella only. What did I do that to her? I should have never left her._

What he feels love for me how could he? I hate him he left me and he feels love. Good they don't recognise me. Pheww I will just stay away from them and not try to kill them. I will just tell Aro to tell them to stay out of my way unless they want to be killed. After all they are just going to be here for about two weeks.

R**eview I have no idea what is going to happen next. So please give suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Isabella these are the Cullens" said Aro.

_I know who they are why are they here _I said to him through my mind.

_Sorry sweet heart but I thought it would be good for you maybe they don't hate you, mabye they wanted to keep you safe from the vampires._

_yea they did a good job ,didn't they?_ I said to him.

"Isabella why don't you show they around" Aro said

"Do I have to can't Jane do it" I groaned

"no Jane can't do it but you can please Isabella"

"fine" I huffed

"Follow me" I announced to them and walked.I could sense them behind me they didn't say a word.

I lead them all to Emmett and Rosalie's room

" this is Emmett and Rosalie's room." I said. Their room was a very light orange.

Next was alice and jaspers room their room was like a lemony yellow "this is alice and jaspers room" I said

Next was carlisle and esmes room their room was light red and black. " This is Carlisle and Esme's room" I said.

Then I was with Edward alone. He was staring at me and I gave him a glare and he looked away I didn't miss the love in his eyes why was he feeling love? I kinda missed him giving me his adoring looks and I missed his kisses and I just missed everything about him but then I reminded myself that I hate him he left me. Him and his stupid family. Agrrrr what is wrong with me I am suppose to hate them but I can't. I still love them. True they left me but they were still the most wonderful family I ever had.

Then we reached his room. His room was green. "This is your room" I said "its next to jane and me" . Why did Aro make his room next to me what was he trying to do, get us back together? well that was not gonna happen. He mumbled a thanks for showing them around and I said bye and walked to my room which was right infront of his room. My room was blue with swirls around the corners. I flew to my bed and cried for the whole night. I knew nearly the whole castle was able to hear my cries becauese my sobs were becoming louder and louder. Why were they here where they trying to make my life go back to how depprssed I was when I came to Italy. But it was not their fault because they didn't know I was Bella they know me as Princess Isabella Volturi.

**REVIEW **

**EVIEW**

**VIEW**

**IEW **

**EW**

**W ! PLEASE REVIEW !**

**EW**

**IEW**

**VIEW**

**EVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Hi everyone i am having writers block so please give me some suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the people who review. ****iJustinee****, alex, kimflower011, twilightflower, ****Gooseonline****, ****JaneForVolturi****, ****soagirlforever****. Thank you soo much and ale xi will think about it but thanks anyway.**

When it was dawn and I heard birds chipping I went to the garden. The castle had a large garden full of bright colourful flowers. I started walking to my meadow, it was just like my and Edwards meadow in forks. My meadow was a small area full of blue, purple, red and yellow flowers. No one dared to go to my meadow because it was a place I went to think and just relax. I was walking slowly and smelling all the wonderful flowers

As I was getting closer as I smelled someone. I saw it was Edward, why was he there! It was my meadow and nobody was allowed to go there. The whole castle knew it. Had no one told him? I went there as fast as lighting.

"What are you doing in my meadow" I demanded.

"I'm sorry you highness, I didn't know it was yours, I had a meadow just like this in Forks where to live long time ago me and my girlfriend went there all the time it was our meadow" he said

I saw the hurt in his eyes when he was talking about me. Well good that's what he deserves for leaving me

"I don't care" I said "I don't care about your stupid little girlfriend and your meadow this is my meadow and only I am allowed to come here so just go away"

"Your highness Isabella" he said "do not talk about Bella like that she maybe not important to you but she is my world"

"Then why did you leave her" I blurted. Stupid me what am I goanna say.

"To protect her he said I didn't want her to be around vampires who would hurt her even if they didn't intend to, wait how do you know that?"

Oh oh what am I goanna say? what am I goanna say? GOT IT "I have powers remember I know all about you past"

"Ok" he whispered and then he went.

I sat in my meadow just thinking about Edward should I tell him. No I should not soon they will go away and I will be myself again. It was about an hour, I was still in the meadow just looking at the sky. Then I got up and started looking for Jane. I saw her she was in the fighting are fighting with Alec. They liked to do that being twins.

"Jane" I said "wanna go shopping"

"Yea sure just give me a second to change"

"Ok" I said.

Rosalie was just passing us I think she heard the conversation.

"Can I come with you guys and maybe Alice if she wants too" she said.

"Yea sure" I giggled "but not Alice" I said quickly.

You know what I am going to be friends with Rosalie because when we were in Forks she didn't pretend to like me she hated me and she expressed it. The others pretended that they cared. I am going to be friends with Rosalie and just not talk to the others.


End file.
